Anspielungen auf Grand Theft Auto
Im Folgenden findet sich eine Liste mit Anspielungen auf die Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie in anderen Medien. Adam and Eve In der Komödie „Adam and Eve“ wird die Verpackung von Grand Theft Auto III eingeblendet, während Adam und Eve das Spiel spielen. Burnout Paradise Auf Big Surf Island gibt es einen Gebrauchtwagenhändler, der „Brucie’s Used Autos“ (eine Anspielung auf Brucie’s Executive Lifestyle Autos) heißt und dieselbe Schriftart wie die GTA-Reihe verwendet. Coca-Cola Ein von Coca-Cola veröffentlichter Werbespot ist eine Anspielung auf die Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie. Der als Animationsfilm gedrehte Film zeigt einen Mann, der wild durch die Stadt rast. Die Kameraperspektive und die Einblendungen während der Fahrt entsprechen denen der GTA-Spiele. Nachdem der Mann eine Flasche Cola getrunken hat, wandelt er sich jedoch in einen „guten“ Helden, der anderen Leuten zu Hilfe kommt. Criminal Minds In der fünften Folge der sechsten Staffel von Criminal Minds („Der böse Zwilling“) ist der Tarnname eines jugendlichen Serienmörders Niko Bellic, der Protagonist von Grand Theft Auto IV. CSI: Miami In der neunten Folge der vierten Staffel von CSI: Miami („Spiel mit uns“) spielen Jugendliche das Spiel „Urban Hellraisers“, das Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ähnelt, in echt nach. Die etwas anderen Cops In der Komödie „Die etwas anderen Cops“ rammt Allen Gamble ein feindliches Fahrzeug im Bereich der Hinterachse, sodass sich der Wagen um sich selbst dreht und einen Unfall mit einem parkenden Auto verursacht. Auf die Frage, woher er so etwas könne, antwortet Gamble sinngemäß: „Aus GTA...“ Einer der Bösewichte in einem anderen Wagen kommentiert die Szene ebenfalls mit: „Verdammt, der hat wohl zu viel GTA gespielt!“ Die Simpsons miniatur|Das Cover des Spiels * In der Folge „Selig sind die Dummen“ der 18. Staffel der Fernsehserie „Die Simpsons“ spielt Bart ein Spiel namens „Death Kill City II: Death Kill Stories“. Der Name und das Cover erinnern an die GTA-Serie. Das Spiel hat die Altersfreigabe „Bad for Everyone“ (dt. Schlecht für alle Altersgruppen) und bereits im ersten Level geht es darum, die gesamte Menschheit zu vernichten. * Im Kinofilm der Simpsons gibt es eine Szene, in der Homer ein Computer-Spiel namens „Grand Theft Walrus“ spielt. In dieser Szene steuert er ein Walross in einem Auto und erschießt einen tanzenden Pinguin mit einer Schrotflinte. Die Schriftzüge des Spiels sehen dabei aus wie jene auf den GTA-Covern. * Im Videospiel „Die Simpsons – Das Spiel“ kauft sich Bart in einer Zwischensequenz ein Spiel namens „Grand Theft Scratchy“. Man sieht in dem Spiel, wie der kleine Junge Martin Prince den Nachbarn der Simpsons, Ned Flanders, aus dessen Wagen zieht und davonfährt. Kameraperspektive und Gewaltdarstellung erinnern an die GTA-Spiele. * Ein gleichnamiges Level im Spiel ist eine Parodie auf Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und dessen scharfe Kritiker, wie zum Beispiel Jack Thompson. Der Aufbau des Levels erinnert an Stadtteile aus Los Santos, unter anderem der Grove Street und dem Vinewood-Schriftzug, im Simpsons-Spiel „Caninewood“ genannt. Die dargestellte Stadt ist komplett zerstört und von Kriminalität geprägt, Marge und Lisa müssen infolgedessen die Gebäude sanieren und die rivalisierenden Banden mit Gewalt vertreiben, wobei ihnen eine Meute an Passanten hilft. Zum Schluss wird der Bandenboss Poochie, der Carl Johnson darstellen soll, gestürzt. * In einer weiteren Folge der Simpsons wird das Haus von Triaden angegriffen, Kameraperspektive und Roundhouse-Kick erinnern stark an Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *Die 14. Folge der 21. Staffel heißt in der deutschen Fassung „Grand Theft U-Bahn“. *In Folge 5 der 23. Staffel ist auf der E4 im Hintergrund ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift „Grand Theft Scratchy“ erkennbar. *In der 21. Folge („Ziemlich beste Freundin“) der 25. Staffel hat Homer die App „Grand Theft Walrus“ auf seinem Smartphone. *In der Episode 20 („Air Force Grampa“) der Staffel 26 steht im Kwik-E-Mart ein Spielautomat mit der Aufschrift „Grand Theft Walrus II“. Dirty In einigen Szenen des Thrillers „Dirty“ spielen einige Gangster Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Family Guy In der „Family Guy“-Folge soll Peter seinen Führerschein wiederholen, scheitert aber. Seine Frau gibt ihm daraufhin ein Xbox-360-Spiel und sagt: „Spiel erst mal acht Stunden Grand Theft Auto, dann versuchen wir es noch mal.“ Darauf folgt eine Einblendung, acht Stunden später: Peter schlägt mit einem Baseballschläger eine Prostituierte nieder, stiehlt ihr Geld, zerrt einen Taxifahrer aus dem Auto, prügelt auf ihn ein und fährt davon. Gangstar Vegas Auf der Website des Open-World-Spiels besteht der Hintergrund des News-Bereichs aus einem Teil der Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Karte. heute-show miniatur|Ausschnitt aus der Sendung In der Satiresendung heute-show vom 20. November 2015 wird im Zusammenhang mit der DFB-Affäre ein Bild von Franz Beckenbauer mit dem Schriftzug „Grand Theft Fußball“ eingeblendet. Das Bild basiert auf den Konzepten von Cesar Vialpando aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mit dem Hund Chop aus Grand Theft Auto V. In der Folge vom 13. Mai 2016 mit dem Thema „Senioren am Steuer“ wurde im Rahmen einer Parodie auf „ “ mit das Computer-Spiel „Grand Theft Opa“ vorgestellt. Danach wurden Gameplay-Szenen aus Grand Theft Auto V gezeigt, die folgend kommentiert wurden: *'Hassknecht:' Hier: Kennt ihr schon mein neues Lieblingscomputerspiel „Grand Theft Opa“? Da cruise ich ganz cool im Seniorentempo durch die Stadt, denn mein räumliches Sehen ist immer noch ausgezeichnet. (Gameplay: das Auto schrammt langsam in der Ego-Perspektive an parkenden Autos vorbei) *'Hassknecht:' Dann steig ich aus und schreib noch ein paar Falschparker auf. (lacht) Herrlich! (Trevor schießt mit einer Minigun parkende Autos ab, bis sie explodieren) Johnny Test In der Folge „Johnnys perfekter Sonnabend“ der Zeichentrickserie „Johnny Test“ wird ein Spiel, das „Grand Theft Zombies“ heißt, kurz gezeigt. In dem Spiel geht es darum, Zombies zu töten, was in GTA Passanten entspricht. Jokos Roadtrip miniatur|Zum Vergrößern klicken Im Jahr 2008 veröffentlichte der Sender MTV eine Werbung für die Sendung „Jokos Roadtrip“. Dieser Werbefilm war eine Anspielung auf das zu dieser Zeit gerade erschienende Grand Theft Auto IV und zeigte den Moderator Joko Winterscheidt, der ebenfalls wie Niko mehrere Schauplätze zum Lied „Get innocuous“ von LCD Soundsystem abgrast, was sehr an ein Teil aus dem zweiten Trailer erinnert. King of the Hill Die Handlung der Episode „Grand Theft Arlen“ dreht sich um ein Spiel namens „Pro-Pain!“, das auf GTA basiert. Kuya In dem Drama „Kuya“ spielt Ferdie in einer der Szenen GTA III. Law & Order In der Folge „Schießerei im Rathaus“ der Krimiserie „Law & Order“ wird Grand Theft Auto 1 während eines Dialogs erwähnt. Mafia Die 18. Mission in der Handlung des Computer-Spiels „Mafia“ trägt den Namen „Grand Theft Truck“. Malcolm mittendrin *Am Kühlschrank der Familie hängt ein Rockstar-Games-Aufkleber. *In der Folge „Dumm, aber glücklich“ kleben an Reeses Spind in der Schule einige Rockstar-Games-Aufkleber. Malibu’s Most Wanted In dem Film „Malibu’s Most Wanted“ fasst der Protagonist B-Rad seinen Mut und tötet seine Widersacher mit einer Uzi. Daraufhin fragt sein Freund ihn, wo er dies gelernt habe, B-Rad entgegnet: „Grand Theft Auto.“ Max Payne 2 Im Videospiel „Max Payne 2“ läuft auf einem Fernsehbildschirm eine Sequenz für „die Eine-Million-Dollar-Frage“, die vor allem an Grand Theft Auto 1 erinnert. Meine Frau, die Spartaner und ich In dem Film „Meine Frau, die Spartaner und ich“ ist eine Szene mit Leonidas zu sehen, der in der klassischen GTA-Ansicht (Lebensanzeige, Karte und Fahndungssterne) ein Spiel spielt. Zudem ist währenddessen ein „San Andreas“-Tattoo auf seinem Bauch zu erkennen. Auf der Karte im HUD sieht man im Übrigen den Bezirk Blueberry Acres. Midnight Club: Los Angeles Im Spielverlauf wird ein Cheat freigeschaltet, der eine Vogelperspektive im Stil von GTA 1 und 2 aktiviert. Minecraft Im Videospiel „Minecraft“ erscheint im Hauptmenü manchmal der Splash-Text „Follow the train, CJ!“ Dies ist eine Anspielung an die San-Andreas-Mission Wrong Side of the Tracks, in der Big Smoke diesen Satz sagt, wenn Protagonist Carl Johnson (CJ) die Mission misslingt. Neo Magazin Royale Im Musikvideo zum Lied „Blasserdünnerjunge macht sein Job“, das im Rahmen der Late-Night-Show „Neo Magazin Royale“ ausgestrahlt wurde, wird während der Textzeile „Blasserdünnerjunge – ruf doch Tobi Schlegls Krankenwagen“ ein Rettungswagen aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City eingeblendet, der bei Regen auf den beiden linken Reifen fährt und schließlich auf die Seite kippt. Red Dead Redemption II Als ein Offizier auf der fiktiven Karibik-Insel Guarma von Dutch van der Linde den Namen verlangt, nennt er sich Aiden O’Malley. Aiden O’Malley ist ein Charakter aus GTA IV. Reno 911! In der Comedy-Serie „Reno 911!“, Folge „Der schnelle Eddie“, wird Grand Theft Auto 1 erwähnt. Resident Evil: Apocalypse In dem Action-Film „Resident Evil: Apocalypse“ überfährt einer der Charaktere einen Zombie-Polizisten und schreit: „GTA, Motherfucker! Zehn Punkte!“ Robot Chicken miniatur|Zum Vergrößern klicken In der Fernsehserie „Robot Chicken“ handelt eine Episode über einen Ausflug von Mario und Luigi, die durch einen Umweg zufällig nach Vice City gelangen. Die Brüder geraten jedoch nach kurzer Zeit in der fremden Welt mit den dort üblichen Gegebenheiten in Konflikt. Saints Row 2 * Ein Trailer, der zu dem Spiel „Saints Row 2“ veröffentlicht wurde, verhöhnt Grand Theft Auto IV, da es angeblich zu „real“ und das echte Leben einfach langweilig sei. Es werden einige Beispiele zu GTA-IV-Freizeitaktivitäten gezeigt, die niemand haben wolle (zum Beispiel bowlen, ins Kabarett gehen, fernsehen), und es wird gesagt, dass in „Saints Row 2“ alles viel „cooler“ und besser sei. Man sieht nun Szenen von Verfolgungsjagden, explodierenden Autos und wie Passanten auf Eisenbahnschienen geschmissen werden (all dies ist auch in GTA IV möglich). * Der Schriftzug zwischen den Sequenzen ähnelt stark dem der GTA-Reihe. Saturday Night Live *In den Folgen „Adrien Brody/Sean Paul & Wayne Wonder“ und „Jude Law/Ashlee Simpson“ wird Grand Theft Auto 1 erwähnt. *In der Folge „Winona Ryder/Moby“ wird GTA III in einem „Weekend Update“ erwähnt. South Park In der „South Park“-Folge „Margaritaville“ will Cartman unbedingt Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars für den Nintendo DS haben. Beim ersten Mal sagt Cartman allerdings, dass er Grand Theft Auto IV für den NDS haben wolle. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Fehler, da GTA IV nie für den NDS erschienen ist. Stuart Little 2 In der Komödie „Stuart Little 2“ spielen George und sein Freund GTA III. The Big Bang Theory *In der „The Big Bang Theory“-Episode „Kinder? Nein, danke!“ fragt Sheldon, als er „Red Dead Redemption“ spielt, Leonard: „Möchtest du auch was virtuellen Alkohol in RDR?“ Daraufhin antwortet Leonard: „Nein, ich darf nicht. Ich spiele nachher noch Grand Theft Auto.“ *In der Folge „Spaß mit Flaggen“ fragt Penny Leonard im Schießstand, ob sie ihm zeigen solle, wie man schießt. Daraufhin Leonard: „Ich spiele oft Grand Theft Auto. Ich weiß, wie man mit ’ner Knarre schießt.“ *In der Episode „Wochenendkrieger“ sagt Leonard zu Sheldon auf die Frage, welche Seite sie (in „Star Wars: The Old Republic“) wählen sollen, unter anderem: „In Grand Theft Auto bezahlen wir die Prostituierten sofort und verprügeln sie auch niemals.“ Darauf sagt Sheldon: „Diese Frauen sind Prostituierte? Du hast gesagt, sie sammeln Geld für die Stammzellforschung.“ The Return of the Forest Monster In der Horrorkomödie „The Return of the Forest Monster“ spielt einer der Charaktere GTA III. The Toybox In dem Horrorfilm „The Toybox“ wird Grand Theft Auto 1 während eines Dialogs erwähnt. The Venture Bros. Als Dr. Venture in der Zeichentrickserie „The Venture Bros.“ die Firma „Conjectural Technologies“ anruft, spielt Dr. White GTA III. Trennung mit Hindernissen In der Tragikomödie „Trennung mit Hindernissen“ spielt einer der Hauptcharaktere, Gary Grobowski, San Andreas auf der PlayStation 2. Two and a half Men In der „Two and a Half Men“-Folge „Hm, Fisch, den fress ich“ hält sich Jake für einen erfahrenen Autofahrer, da er zwei Jahre GTA 2 gespielt hat. Kategorie:Anspielungen